My Boyfriend is My Teacher
by Wonwoods
Summary: Guru yang populer adalah hal biasa. Guru tampan yang populer juga sudah biasa. Lalu bagaimana dengan guru tampan juga populer yang menjabat sebagai pacarmu? Bagaimana bisa! / It's GYUJUN Area! / Mingyu x Junhui / uke! Junhui! / School-life


My Boyfriend is My Teacher

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in prev) %

.l

Selamat datang di sekolah menengah atas yang menyuguhkan banyak siswa siswi yang bertalenta di bidang menari, bernyanyi dan bersandiwara. PLEDIS Art High School. Sekolah yang membebaskan siswa siswanya untuk memilih melanjutkan pendidikan di PLEDIS Art University atau menjadi trainee di PLEDIS Entertainment.

Hampir semua siswa dan siswi di PLEDIS Art High School mempunyai mimpi menjadi seorang idol grup atau menjadi aktor dan aktris drama romansa. Tidak terkecuali dengan siswa berkebangsaan China yang satu ini. Wen Junhui.

Siswa yang rela mengeluarkan banyak uang dan rela untuk merantau ke Korea Selatan untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini mempunyai mimpi menjadi idol grup yang terkenal dan sering mendapatkan awards. Junhui benar-benar bertekad untuk membuat mimpinya menjadi nyata dengan usahanya.

Sampai pada suatu ketika, ada seorang guru baru di PLEDIS Art High School. Guru di bidang bernyanyi. Guru yang masih sangat muda untuk menjabat sebagai guru kejuruan.

Junhui benar-benar hilang konsentrasi setiap kali guru itu mengajar di kelasnya. Tolong maafkan Junhui jika orientasi seksualnya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak karuan hanya karena guru baru itu.

Guru itu bernama Kim Mingyu. Ia lulusan PLEDIS Art University satu tahun yang lalu. Usianya baru menginjak dua puluh satu tahun. Terlampau muda untuk lulus menjadi seorang sarjana. Salahkan otak cerdasnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengikuti program akselerasi saat di bangku sekolah dan hanya belajar selama dua tahun di bangku sekolah menengah pertama dan dua tahun di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Jika dilihat dari segi wajah, guru Kim ini termasuk guru populer meskipun baru saja mengajar selama sepuluh hari. Bagaimana bisa, guru yang baru saja mengajar selama sepuluh hari ini sudah menjadi sangat populer?

Pertama, guru Kim masih sangat muda dibandingkan dengan guru di PLEDIS Art High School yang lainnya. Kedua, guru Kim memiliki tinggi yang menjulang, 186 cm. Ketiga, guru Kim sangat tampan dengan hidung yang lancip, bibir tipis, mata yang tajam, dagu yang tegas, dan bahu yang lebar.

Bagi para siswi, guru Kim adalah gambaran nyata dari seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang keluar dari sebuah buku dongeng. Tapi, bagi Junhui, gambaran sempurna dari seorang guru Kim adalah pria dewasa yang matang, dari segi apapun itu. Siapapun tolong tampar Junhui sekarang juga.

Saat pagi hari, setiap hari, saat guru Kim baru saja memasuki ruang guru, ia selalu saja mendapati banyak bingkisan dengan pita berwarna merah muda di mejanya hingga menutupi hampir semua sisi di mejanya.

Tapi selalu ada satu bingkisan yang mencuri perhatian dari guru Kim. Bingkisan itu tidak memiliki pita berwarna merah muda di atasnya. Hanya sebuah kotak bekal dengan berbagai macam makanan sehat di dalamnya. Di atasnya hanya ada selembar kertas yang tertempel dengan selotip. Kertas itu berisi tulisan-tulisan yang menyuruh guru Kim untuk makan dengan baik, beristirahat dengan teratur dan berolahraga di akhir pekan.

Tulisan-tulisan itu sedikit berantakan, mungkin penulisnya bukan siswa atau siswi yang memang asli orang Korea, pikir guru Kim setiap kali membaca tulisan itu. Di pojok kertas hanya ada tulisan 1006. Jika si penulis ingin menulis deretan angka yang membentuk kata 'Malaikat' seharusnya 1004, bukan 1006.

Di balik kertas itu hanya tertulis kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa guru Kim hanya perlu meletakkan kotak makan itu si atas loker siswa saat jam pulang sekolah. Setiap kali mengembalikan kotak makan itu, guru Kim selalu penasaran dengan si pemberi bekal.

Pernah satu kali, guru Kim menunggu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas makanannya, tapi selama satu jam, tidak ada seorangpun yang muncul untuk mengambil kotak makannya. Hanya beberapa siswa yang masih berlalu lalang di koridor. Itupun karena mereka beralasan ingin berlatih menari di practice room dan berlatih di music room.

Di saat guru Kim sudah pergi, seseorang keluar dari practice room yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari koridor yang isinya hanya jejeran loker siswa siswi. Seseorang itu adalah Junhui. Pakaiannya sedikit basah karena keringat. Junhui berjinjit untuk meraih kotak makan yang ada di atas loker.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengubah kalimatnya. Setiap hari berjinjit untuk mengambil kotak makan ini benar-benar melelahkan," gumannya.

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

Hari ini, guru Kim memiliki jadwal mengajar di jam pertama setelah istirahat makan siang. Tapi ini sudah lewat tiga puluh menit setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan guru Kim masih ada di ruang guru. Matanya tidak lepas dari monitor komputernya.

Ia sedang mendata beberapa siswa siswi yang bukan berasal dari Korea. Ada total sekitar lima puluh empat murid laki-laki dan dua puluh tujuh murid perempuan dari angkatan kelas 10-1 hingga 11-5. Kebanyakan murid asingnya berasal dari Jepang dan China, sisanya ada yang dari Amerika, Thailand, dan Rusia.

Guru Kim mungkin terlalu penasaran dengan salah satu murid yang memberinya bekal makan siang setiap hari hingga lupa untuk mengajar di kelas 11-3, kelas yang hanya memiliki satu siswa dari luar Korea. Wen Junhui.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu. Keadaan kelas 11-3 bisa dibilang sedikit ricuh. Ada yang tidur, menggosip, berlatih menari, dan membaca.

Jeon Wonwoo selaku ketua kelas benar-benar sudah lelah. Matanya mencari keberadaan wakilnya di penjuru kelas. "Oh ayolah, di mana kau?! Aku terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke ruang guru hanya untuk memanggil si guru populer itu!" dumelnya.

Nah, ketemu. Wakilnya tengah duduk di pojok kelas dengan earphone yang menempel di telinganya. Matanya terpejam dengan bibir sedikit melengkung ke atas. Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri wakilnya dan merebut earphone milik wakilnya.

"Junie, sana pergi! Panggil guru populer itu dan suruh dia mengajar!" Junie atau Junhui membelalakkan matanya. "Heol? Harus aku kah?" tanyanya. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Yup! Aku terlalu malas untuk memanggilnya. Aku lebih memilih berkencan dengan setumpuk bukuku daripada memanggil guru populer itu."

Junhui tersenyum antusias. "Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu!" ucapnya setelah memberikan mp3 dan earphonenya kepada Wonwoo. "Tidak pernah dia sangat bersemangat seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi, ya sudahlah."

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang guru, Junhui sengaja mempercepat langkah kakinya agar sesegera mungkin ia bertemu dengan guru Kim. Sesekali dirinya merapikan tatanan rambut dan seragamnya. Mengecek apakah ada kotoran di matanya dan bau yang menyengat dari leher atau ketiaknya. Dan semua itu sudah teratasi.

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Junhui berhenti di lima meter sebelum pintu ruang guru. Ia memegangi dada kirinya dan merasakan jantungnya seperti sedang maraton. "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat? Ahh.. ini kan hanya memanggil guru Kim, bukan sedang menghadapi hukuman mati di Korea Utara."

Ia berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Tanpa Junhui sadari, ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya lalu berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi badan Junhui. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan cepat, Junhui mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara. Pipinya bersemu saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata si pemilik suara. "Y-yaa, saya baik-baik saja. Umh maaf." Si pemilik suara itu tersenyum dan meraih tangan Junhui. "Kupikir kau pingsan,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau Jun kan? Dari kelas 11-3? Maaf ya, saya benar-benar lupa untuk mengajar di kelasmu." lanjut si pemilik suara itu -guru Kim-. Junhui mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "T-tidak apa apa, guru Kim. Umh."

Pandangan mata Junhui tidak lepas dari tangan guru Kim yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Yang Junhui rasakan saat ini adalah kehangatan dari tangan guru Kim.

Guru Kim melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Junhui. "Jun? Hei! Apa kau mendengarku?". Tidak ada respon dari Junhui. "Apa boleh buat," guman guru Kim. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat pipi kanan Junhui.

Hanya berselang sepersekian detik, Junhui langsung membelalakkan matanya dan berdiri. Tangannya meraba pipi kanannya yang sudah bisa dipastikan bersemu merah muda. "M-maaf guru Kim. S-saya tidak bermaksud melamun. Umh, permisi!" ucap Junhui sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan cepat menuju toilet siswa.

"Manisnya.." guman guru Kim sambil tersenyum tipis. Guru Kim berdiri dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kelas 11-3. Selama berjalan di koridor menuju kelas 11-3, guru Kim terus tersenyum. Di kepalanya masih terbayang wajah salah satu muridnya yang menurutnya tampan dan manis dalam satu waktu.

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

Junhui memandangi wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin besar di toilet siswa. Wajahnya masih memerah hingga ke daun telinganya. "Oh astaga, apa yang terjadi? Dia hanya seorang guru! Kenapa rasanya seperti ada seorang idol yang memberikan fanservice kepada penggemarnya. Ada yang salah denganku!" guman Junhui pelan.

Seseorang menghampiri Junhui dan berdiri tepat di samping kiri Junhui. "Aku rasa kau memang aneh! Kau berbicara sendiri di dalam toilet," kata orang itu. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari tangannya yang sedang ia keringkan di mesin pengering tangan.

Junhui menatap seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Hm? Begitu kah? Lalu, apa sebutannya untuk orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mencampuri urusanku? Penguntit kah? Atau stalker?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkasme.

"Ming, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kelasmu. Aku yakin guru Kwon sedang mencari murid kesayangannya," lanjut Junhui dengan bahasa asalnya, China.

Orang yang dipanggil Ming itu mengangguk. "Lain kali paling aku dengan nama lengkapku. Asal kau tahu saja ya, Yao Ming Ming itu nama yang bagus. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Wen!". "Cih menggelikan. Selamat tinggal Ming!!" teriak Junhui dari dalam toilet.

Junhui menghela napasnya setelah semuanya dirasa cukup sunyi. "Guru Kim, kau benar-benar seperti pria dewasa. Tidak. Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi pria dewasa," guman Junhui. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet siswa dan berjalan ke ruang kelasnya yang tidak jauh dari toilet siswa.

Sementara itu di kelas 11-3, guru Kim sedang tidak ingin memberikan siswa siswinya materi pelajaran seperti biasa. Guru Kim hanya memberikan kuis berhadiah beberapa gantungan kunci dan photo card ekslusif dari boy grup dari PLEDIS Entertainment, NU'EST.

"Baiklah, dari beberapa pertanyaan yang akan saya ajukan, ada pertanyaan yang berhadiah dua tiket fan sign dan sebuah album, dan itu adalah pertanyaan seputar pribadi saya. Saya yakin, siswi di kelas ini juga ada yang 'menguntit' kehidupan pribadi saya, jadi saya ingin mengetahui seberapa tahu kalian tentang saya."

Beberapa siswi yang termasuk penggemar berat NU'EST berteriak histeris saat mengetahui kuis dadakan yang diadakan guru paling populer di sekolah itu memiliki hadiah yang menggiurkan.

Seorang siswa bernama Hong Jisoo mengangkat tangannya secara tiba-tiba. "Umh, guru Kim! Apa hadiah itu diberikan dengan percuma? Gratis? Tanpa pungutan biaya sepeserpun?"

Guru Kim mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu, Junhui memasuki kelasnya. "Maaf saya sedikit terlambat," ucapnya cuek. Lagi-lagi, guru Kim hanya tersenyum ramah. Bisa tolong berhenti tersenyum, Kim Mingyu? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan murid perempuanmu yang kau ajar sekarang? Mereka mati-matian agar tidak berteriak dan memelukmu sekarang.

Guru Kim mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket fisik fan sign dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya. "Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama, ini tentang identitas pribadi saya. Kalian siap?". Seluruh siswa-siswinya sedikit tegang dan menahan napasnya.

"Ada kuis ya? Cih. Hadiahnya hanya tiket fisik fan sign," cibir Junhui. Di balik perkataannya yang terkesan cuek dan sok tidak peduli, ada sedikit rasa bahagia karena guru Kim mengadakan kuis iseng berhadiah walaupun nyatanya ia sudah mempunyai satu tiket fan sign NU'EST.

"BERAPA TANGGAL LAHIR SAYA?!" tanya guru Kim dengan spontan dan sedikit berteriak. Mati sudah. Banyak penggemar guru Kim tidak tahu karena memang identitas guru Kim susah didapatkan. Minimnya informasi, membuat semua murid menyerah.

Junhui berguman sedikit keras sambil memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang ia tekuk beberapa. "Januari, Februari, Maret, April... April.. Satu, Dua, Tiga, Empat, Lima, Enam, Tuj... Tunggu, enam.. Enam April.." seluruh kelas menatapnya dengan heran tidak terkecuali dengan guru Kim yang tersenyum lebar.

"Chukkae! Jawaban Wen Junhui benar. Enam April!"

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

"HEOH?! BAGAIMANA BISA TAU?! APA HUBUNGANMU DENGAN GURU KIM?!" teriak seluruh siswa-siswi secara bersamaan. Mereka menatap Junhui dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Aku hanya menebak. Santai saja. Jika kau mau tiket fisik fan sign itu ambil saja, tapi kau harus membayarnya dua kali lipat dari harganya. Lagipula, aku sudah punya tiket fan signnya". "Pemerasan," rengek beberapa siswa yang kebetulan duduk di belakang Junhui.

Guru Kim hanya tertawa pelan. "Baiklah sudah sudah, kali ini soal mengenai materi materi yang sudah pernah saya ajarkan.."

Beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh guru Kim dapat dijawab dengan baik oleh beberapa muridnya meskipun ada dua atau tiga orang murid yang berdebat hanya karena masalah siapa yang mengangkat tangannya terlebih dahulu.

'Jika dilihat dari antusiasme semua muridku, mereka benar benar bersemangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aku berikan. Jawaban mereka juga benar semua. Terutama di bagian pertanyaan seputar identitas pribadiku. Hanya Junhui yang bisa menjawab dengan benar.. Sangat mengagumkan'

"Guru Kim! Apakah Anda punya hubungan spesial dengan Junie?! Kenapa dia bisa tahu semuanya? Guru Kim, apa Junie menguntit kehidupanmu?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pirang yang dicurly dengan rapih.

Tidak terima dengan pernyataan dari siswi berambut pirang itu, Junhui berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak, "Hei! Maaf saja ya, jika guru Kim ini anggota idol grup rookie sekalipun, aku tidak akan menguntit kehidupan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal!"

Kegaduhan mulai terjadi dan terbentuklah kubu Junhui dan kubu si rambut pirang ini. Guru Kim hanya menonton dan memperhatikan cara bicara, perilaku dan beberapa murid yang mulai ikut campur dalam urusan Junhui dan si rambut pirang.

Guru Kim berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Junhui. Ia menepuk bahu kanan Junhui dan hanya berkata, "Sudah selesai berdebatnya?".

Junhui sedikit merasa bahwa jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. "Y-ya, aku tidak menganggap ini sebagai debat, guru Kim. Lagi pula, dia yang mulai duluan. Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkanku karena pada dasarnya aku tidak akan memulai sebuah perdebatan atau pertengkaran terlebih dahulu. Apalagi jika lawanku adalah seorang perempuan."

"Baiklah. Kau, si rambut pirang yang sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah hafal namamu, aku mendengar kau mengeluarkan umpatan yang sangat kasar. Nanti sepulang sekolah, mampirlah ke ruang konseling. Dan kau Junie, sepulang sekolah, mampirlah ke ruang guru. Kita perlu bicara empat mata,"

Guru Kim menghela napasnya, "Baiklah, pelajaran selesai. Junie, ini tiket fan sign dan album terbaru NU'EST sebagai hadiah yang sudah saya janjikan di awal permulaan kuis dadakan ini. Dan ini, Jeon Wonwoo, tiket fan sign untukmu. Belajarlah dengan baik. Sampai jumpa besok!"

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

Junhui merogoh laci mejanya, mencari sesuatu mungkin yang tertinggal di dalam laci mejanya. Ada dua pulpen yang tertinggal di dalam laci mejanya. "Beruntungnya. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir pulpen ini hilang," gumannya.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Junhui mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya seberharga itu kah pulpen itu? Padahal kan sudah tidak ada tintanya."

"Ini pemberian cinta pertamaku. Seseorang yang berjasa dalam banyak hal saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di Korea. Terdengar agak berlebihan memang, tapi dia yang membimbingku hingga aku fasih berbahasa Korea meskipun tulisanku sangat berantakan!"

"Menyedihkan sekali," ucap Wonwoo diiringi dengan tawanya yang keras. Junhui menarik kerah seragam Wonwoo lalu menatap wajah Wonwoo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau menggelikan. Sana pergi. Kau kan harus dapat hukuman dari guru Kim karena bertengkar di kelasnya tadi. Aku harus pulang. Maaf Junie sayang, aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena sepupuku si kelinci sok tampan itu memintaku untuk menemaninya mencari sepatu baru. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Junie sayangku!"

Ingin rasanya Junhui mencakar wajah datar Wonwoo karena terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Junie Sayang. Tidak boleh ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sayang. Hanya seseorang yang berhak memanggilnya sayang.

"Seharusnya aku bilang tadi kau harus menemuiku saat bel pulang berbunyi, Junie!" seru guru Kim dari ambang pintu kelas 11-3. "Maaf guru Kim. Wonwoo mengejekku lagi. Ada apa? Bisa kan bicara di sini saja?"

Guru Kim mengangguk dan menghampiri Junhui yang duduk di atas mejanya. "Peraturan sekolah tidak memperbolehkan siswa maupun siswinya untuk duduk di atas meja seperti itu, Jun,"

"Pulpen yang bagus. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya guru Kim saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah pulpen berwarna Rose Quartz dan Serenity di kantung seragam Junhui.

Junhui menghela napasnya. "Berhenti berpura-pura menjadi seorang guru, Kim! Itu menggelikan! Kenapa kau bekerja di sekolah ini?!" bentak Junhui tepat di depan wajah gurunya.

"Slow down baby, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa salahnya? Oh. Kau di sini mempunyai seorang kekasih lain, hm?" tanya guru Kim. Ia mengelus pipi Junhui dengan lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kan yang memberiku bekal makan siang setiap hari?" lanjut guru Kim.

Junhui turun dari mejanya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya. Junhui bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Mingyu. "Mingyu-ya, bawakan tasku! Aku tidak nyaman bicara di sini dengan pantauan CCTV. Itu sangat mengganggu!".

Guru Kim atau lebih baik kita panggil Mingyu ini tersenyum. "Sangat kasar sekali kekasihku ini. Ah tidak, calon istriku ini. Manis tapi kasar dan liar. Aku mencintaimu!" seru Mingyu setelah sebelumnya sudah berhasil menyusul Junhui keluar dari kelasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatmu terlihat marah saat kau dibilang penguntit oleh si gadis pirang itu?" tanya Mingyu sesaat setelah memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di balik kemudi.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi siapa yang emosinya tidak tersulut saat disebut sebagai penguntit? Aku bukan penguntit, Kim! Aku tidak suka disebut penguntit ataupun stalker!" jawab Junhui. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah yang menggebu.

Mingyu mengelus surai lembut miliki Junhui dan turun ke pipi kanan Junhui. "Baiklah, aku mengerti, setidaknya kau tidak perlu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah seorang perempuan. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa bagaimanapun juga, apapun keadaannya, kau harus tetap menghormati dan menghargai seorang perempuan. Sekalipun dia yang salah, kau tetap tidak boleh menunjuk-nunjuk seorang perempuan. Aku tidak bermaksud membelanya sayang, tapi jika kau ingin dianggap sebagai seorang pria, tolong hargai perempuan, kau mengerti?"

Cara bicara Mingyu memang sangat lembut namun di baliknya, ia memiliki pesan yang mendalam untuk Junhui. "Jangan pernah membuat dirimu dianggap sebagai laki-laki yang tidak baik hanya karena menunjuk-nunjuk perempuan. Hhh, baiklah lupakan. Hari ini aku yang traktir apapun yang kau inginkan,"

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

Junhui menyantap pastanya dengan lahap. Di hadapannya masih ada satu porsi pasta milik Mingyu. "Kau yakin tidak ingin memakannya?" tanya Junhui sambil menunjuk pasta di hadapannya dengan garpu.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Junie. Lagipula aku sudah bosan makan makanan seperti ini. Setidaknya saat merantau ke Amerika satu tahun yang lalu, satu minggu sekali pasti aku makan makanan ini," jawab Mingyu.

Junhui mendecih. "Tukang pamer. Kau sudah membawakan kaos I Love California yang mirip dengan kaos di drama Lee Minho dengan Park Shin Hye 'kan?"

Mingyu memasang tampang pura-pura berpikir. "Sepertinya aku lupa! Di sana terlalu banyak tempat yang indah, dan makanan yang enak. Maaf tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau menitip kaos yang ada di drama Lee Minho itu."

'Sedikit mengerjai Junie sepertinya menyenangkan juga' pikir Mingyu dalam hati.

"Begitukah? Jadi kau ke Amerika hanya untuk berburu resep makanan lagi dan melupakan titipanku? Baiklah! Cukup tahu saja! Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Junhui dengan penekanan pada kata 'Kau menyebalkan'.

Mingyu tertawa pelan. "Kau manis sayang," ucapnya. "Kau menggelikan! Kau menyebalkan!" balas Junhui dengan tatapan membunuh. Junhui mengambil garpu yang ada di atas meja dan memasang gerakan seolah olah dirinya ingin menusuk tangan Mingyu. "Berhenti bicara atau akan kutusuk tanganmu!" lanjut Junhui.

"Ya sebenarnya aku sudah membawakan kaosnya. Ditambah dengan dream catcher yang hampir mirip dengan milik Park Shin Hye itu. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa apa, kan bisa kuberikan pada Wonwoo ataupun Jeonghan, temanmu itu,"

Junhui menyeret satu porsi pasta milik Mingyu dan melahapnya. "Menyebalkan! Dasar buaya! Entah kenapa aku menyesal karena telah menjadi pacarmu," ucapnya dengan santai.

"Dan entah kenapa, aku semakin mencintaimu. Kau macan kumbang yang sangat manis. Benar-benar sangat manis. Ayo menikah!"

Mingyu menarik tangan Junhui dan menggenggamnya namun Junhui malah menarik tangannya kembali. "Tidak mau. Ajakan menikah yang tidak romantis. Kau sama sekali tidak romantis. Aku mau ajakan menikah yang romantis."

"Romantis ya?" tanya Mingyu. Matanya menelusuri setiap detail wajah Junhui. "Tapi, dari wajahmu yang terlihat seperti seorang siswa taman kanak-kanak, aku jadi ragu-ragu apa kau mengerti arti romantis," lanjutnya.

Junhui mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan melanjutkan acara makan memakan pasta milik Mingyu. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

Mobil sedan milik Mingyu terlihat terparkir di basement sebuah apartemen di tengah kota Seoul. Sang pemilik masih belum beranjak dari balik kemudinya. Ia masih menikmati bibir manis milik Junhui yang katanya semanis dan semerah buah Cherry. Nyatanya itu hanya sebuah majas.

Junhui sedikit menggerakkan badannya gelisah saat Mingyu mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Demi Tuhan! Saat ini mereka masih ada di dalam mobil yang terparkir di basement apartemen!

"Cabul!" umpat Junhui saat ia sudah berhasil mendorong tubuh Mingyu dan melepaskan tautan antara bibirnya dengan bibir Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu hanya menggumankam kata maaf di sela-sela kegiatannya menertawai wajah Junhui yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Mingyu mengecup sekilas bibir Junhui dan membuka pintu mobilnya. "Ayo, akan kumasakan kau makanan enak. Aku yakin kau pasti suka!". Tangannya terulur untuk menyambut tangan Junhui setelah membukakan pintu untuk Junhui. "Tolong jangan membuatku berubah menjadi gendut! Aku akan kesusahan menari!"

"Kesusahan untuk menari? Kau tidak akan kesusahan untuk menari jika kau menari di atas tubuhku. Ups!" balas Mingyu. Tangan Junhui sudah bersiap untuk menggeplak kepala Mingyu yang isinya benar-benar hal nista. "Guru cabul! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah dengan tuduhan berencana untuk mencabuli siswa di bawah umur yang tampan ini,"

Oke sebaiknya kita melewati hal-hal nista yang terjadi setelah itu.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Junhui yang tertidur di sampingnya. Matanya menatap lekat pada leher dan dada Junhui yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan hasil karyanya. Mungkin, besok, dirinya dan Junhui akan absen dari sekolah karena kemungkinan besar Junhui tidak bisa datang ke sekolah dengan bercak kemerahan di leher Junhui yang terlihat sangat jelas. Itu akan menarik perhatian banyak orang dan akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi setiap siswa ataupun siswi yang bertemu dengannya.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dan menekan pelan salah satu bercak kemerahan di tengkuk Junhui. Sang empunya tengkuk sedikit melenguh di tengah tidurnya. Mingyu mengusap wajah Junhui dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, sejak hari itu di sebuah perpustakaan kota, Mingyu semakin yakin bahwa Junhui adalah Jerry, kekasihnya semasa pertukaran pelajar yang hilang karena kecelakaan pesawat lima setengah tahun yang lalu.

Ini kali pertama Mingyu bisa melihat tubuh bagian atas milik Junhui. Selama mereka melakukan ini, Junhui selalu melarang Mingyu untuk membuka kemeja atau kaosnya. Alasannya tidak jelas, namun, kali ini Junhui sendiri yang membuka kemeja sekolahnya.

Sejak Junhui membuka kemejanya dan memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya, Mingyu selalu menatap punggung Junhui. Ia ingat kalau Jerry-nya memiliki luka bekas goresan yang panjang di punggungnya. Dan Mingyu menemukan ada luka bekas goresan di punggung Junhui, tidak sepanjang luka goresan di punggung Jerry tapi sangat mirip.

Di tengah malam seperti ini, dengan terpaksa, Mingyu mengguncang tubuh Junhui. Sedikit ragu, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Mingyu harus mendapatkan jawabannya. Jika Jerry bukanlah Junhui ataupun sebaliknya, setidaknya ia sudah memberikan diri untuk bertanya.

Junhui sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tolong lima menit lagi! Aku masih sangat lelah!"

Mingyu sedikit merengek dan berbisik tepat di telinga Junhui, "Junie, bangunlah sebentar. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kumohon sayang."

Akhirnya! Junhui mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya. "Mwoya?" tanyanya sedikit ketus.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu sayang. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak penting bagimu,"

Mingyu sedikit menghela napasnya, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apakah... Apakah kau Jerry?".

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Junhui langsung melebarkan matanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan aneh. Junhui terlihat menggigit bibirnya pelan. "J-Jerry? Jerry s-siapa?" tanya Junhui.

Mingyu tertunduk lesu. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Junhui dan mengecup kening Junhui lembut. "Di luar dugaan ternyata. Bukan ya... Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja ya sayang. Lanjutkan tidurmu sayang. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu,"

Namun nyatanya, melupakan pertanyaan Mingyu tidak semudah itu. Junhui memasang ekspresi wajah yang memancarkan sedikit kebingungan, ragu-ragu, dan seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Mingyu. Suatu hal yang tidak boleh ia bongkar malam ini. Sesuatu yang bisa mengubah segalanya termasuk hubungannya dengan sang guru tampan ini.

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

Saat ini masih pukul sembilan pagi namun Mingyu sudah rapi dengan sweater putih yang memiliki belahan rendah (sweater yang di MV Trauma) dan celana jeans berwarna senada dengan warna sweaternya.

Junhui yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya berkacak pinggang saat melihat Mingyu merapikan tampilannya. "Sweater itu membuatmu terlihat sangat seksi. Dada bidangmu terlalu terekspos. Aku tidak suka properti berharga milikku dipamerkan! Ganti!"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa terus-menerus memakai hoodie putih itu? Memangnya hoodie mikikmu sudah tidak bagus lagi?" tanya Mingyu dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Junhui.

"Cepat ganti! Aku tidak suka kau memakai pakaian itu!". Mingyu mengangguk. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa sifat posesif Junhui soal pakaian sama persis dengan sifat posesif Jerry terhadapnya dulu.

Senyum terpancar dari wajah Junhui saat Mingyu mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih polos, sebuah blazer abu-abu bergaris tipis yang hanya ia sampirkan di bahunya dan celana jeans yang ditekuk bagian bawahnya. "Nah sebaiknya begitu. Lagipula kau terlihat sangat tampan jika seperti itu, guru Kim!" seru Junhui.

Mingyu menghampiri Junhui dan mengusap rambut Junhui. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya sayangku".

Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Junhui dan membawanya keluar dari apartemennya menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sesekali Junhui berkaca di cermin lift. Ia memperhatikan apakah tanda cinta yang Mingyu buat saat mereka bercinta semalam sudah tertutup rapi dengan balutan kaos dalamnya yang memiliki kerah tinggi hingga menutupi leher atau belum.

"Sudah tertutup rapi kok sayang," bisik Mingyu. "Tidak terlihat kecuali jika kau membuka pakaianmu. Itu akan terlihat sangat jelas." lanjut Mingyu. Selanjutnya ia merasakan perutnya sedikit sakit karena Junhui menyenggolnya dengan sikunya.

Junhui terus menerus menyiksa Mingyu selama dalam perjalanan mulai dari turun ke basement, dalam perjalanan ke sekolah untuk meminta izin tidak masuk untuk mengajar (bagi Mingyu) dan izin tidak masuk untuk mengikuti proses belajar mengajar (bagi Junhui), hingga sampai di pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota.

Namun begitu, Mingyu hanya menganggap bahwa siksaan dan hinaan itu adalah candaan yang dilontarkan Junhui untuk mencairkan suasana agar tidak terlalu canggung.

Terkadang, saat keduanya kehilangan topik pembicaraan, kecanggungan terjadi satu sama lain. Hal itu terjadi ketika sedang dalam perjalanan ataupun jika sedang menonton acara televisi berdua.

Junhui sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Mingyu membawanya ke toko perhiasan. Dirinya bukanlah seorang perempuan yang butuh perhiasan agar terlihat cantik. Dirinya hanya seorang laki-laki muda yang berstatus sebagai pelajar di PLEDIS Art High School.

"Seorang laki-laki tidak membutuhkan perhiasan, just for your info saja," guman Junhui pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Mingyu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Matanya menjelajahi setiap sisi toko perhiasan. Sekarang ia tahu betul mengapa para wanita senang memakai perhiasan. Semua perhiasan yang terpajang di display toko memiliki kerlap kerlip ketika terkena sinar lampu. Sangat cantik.

"Junie, kemarilah. Aku ingin meminta pendapat darimu," panggilan dari Mingyu membuyarkan lamunan Junhui. Mingyu menyodorkan tiga pasang cincin yang berwarna silver.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus yang mana?" tanya Mingyu. Junhui terlihat berpikir. "Yang ini bagus. Tapi terlalu banyak kerlap kerlip. Lalu yang ini, ini simple, sangat manis. Dan yang ini, menurutku, dari ketiganya, yang terakhir sangat bagus. Sangat simple,"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku pesan yang memiliki model seperti yang terakhir ini. Aku ingin ada ukiran sulur di luarnya dan ukiran nama di dalamnya. Untuk ukuran, pakai ukuran 19 dan 17, tolong ya!"

Sementara Junhui sudah menghilang untuk melihat lihat perhiasan. 'Mungkin saat aku pulang ke China dan membawakan salah satu dari perhiasan ini sebagai hadiah untuk mama, mama pasti akan suka' pikir Junhui.

Baru saja Junhui ingin meminta petugas toko untuk mengeluarkan salah satu koleksi mereka, Mingyu sudah menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari toko itu dan membawanya ke berbagai toko di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Mingyu dan Junhui mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu. Mereka bahkan masuk ke berbagai toko dan keluar dengan tangan kosong. Bukan berarti Mingyu tidak membeli sesuatu dari toko yang mereka kunjungi. Meskipun keluar dengan tangan kosong, bisa dipastikan saldo di dalam kartu debit dan kartu ATM milik Mingyu sudah terkuras sedikit demi sedikit.

Toko terakhir yang mereka kunjungi saat ini sebelum mampir ke restoran untuk makan adalah toko mainan. Junhui merengek ingin Mingyu membelikannya beberapa –banyak– action figure untuk dijadikan sebagai koleksinya.

"Gyu, aku lelah! Apa kau tidak merasakan kakimu sakit? Kakiku saja rasanya sangat panas dan perih. Ayolah kita istirahat! Kakiku benar-benar sudah lecet sekarang!"

Mingyu sebenarnya juga merasakan apa yang Junhui rasakan. Kakinya lelah. Ia juga merasakan bahwa kakinya mulai bengkak dan lecet. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir ke bioskop setelah selesai mengisi perut mereka saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mengajakku untuk berbelanja banyak barang sih? Ada apa?" tanya Junhui di sela-sela acara mengunyah makanannya. Mingyu menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin saja".

Keduanya terdiam. Junhui dan Mingyu sama sama menikmati makanannya sendiri-sendiri. Di balik itu, pikiran mereka memikirkan sebuah hal. Sesuatu yang sama-sama mereka pendam. Junhui dengan rahasia besarnya, dan Mingyu dengan rasa penasarannya tentang keberadaan kekasihnya terdahulu, Jerry.

Junhui mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu yang fokus dengan makanannya. "Umh, Gyu, ngomong-ngomong lagi, siapa Jerry? Apa dia benar-benar berharga bagimu? Apa dia memiliki kenangan indah bersamamu?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Junhui yang terkesan tiba-tiba, Mingyu mencoba mengatasi rasa terkejutnya dengan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Junhui.

"Jerry adalah kekasihku sebelum kau. Jujur saja, aku merindukannya. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya menghilang sejak kecelakaan pesawat saat kembali ke China lima setengah tahun yang lalu. Mungkin usianya mungkin terpaut sekitar tiga atau empat tahun darimu, tapi, segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya juga ada di dalam dirimu,"

"Satu minggu setelah bertemu denganmu waktu itu, tepat di perpustakaan kota, aku merasakan bahwa kau memiliki semua hal yang Jerry miliki. Semuanya. Semakin aku memperhatikan wajahmu, aku semakin yakin bahwa kau adalah Jerry. Dia..."

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya saat menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Jerry. Semuanya masih bisa ia ingat di dalam kepalanya. Ia menceritakan bagaimana saat Jerry mendapatkan luka goresan di punggungnya, dan bagaimana ia melihat luka yang sama di punggung Junhui semalam.

Mungkin, inilah saatnya, pikir Junhui. Junhui menggenggam tangan Mingyu dan menariknya untuk membuat Mingyu menatapnya.

"Namanya Jerry Wen kan? Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Sebenarnya, kakak laki-lakiku ini adalah kembaranku, saat itu mama dan baba melakukan semacam proses bayi tabung karena mereka sangat sibuk bekerja. Aku tidak tahu prosesnya, tapi mama bilang, saat itu, sebelum aku dan kakakku menjadi seorang bayi, sel telur yang sudah dibuahi harus dibekukan di laboratorium. Ah pokoknya aku dan kakak laki-lakiku ini kembar! Hanya saja berbeda tahun lahir!"

Mingyu sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Ia tidak begitu paham maksud dari Junhui, namun ia mengerti inti dari kalimat-kalimat yang Junhui lontarkan. "Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin bilang bahwa Jerry adalah kakak laki-lakimu yang sebenarnya adalah kembaranmu yang lahir berbeda tahun denganmu karena proses yang dilakukan dokter?"

Junhui mengangguk pelan. "Semacam itu. Jadi luka goresan di punggungku adalah luka goresan yang aku dapatkan saat aku jatuh sepeda motor saat akan berangkat sekolah. Saat itu juga ternyata Jerry gege juga mengalami musibah di Korea."

"Lalu, di mana Jerry sekarang?" tanya Mingyu untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran yang selama ini menghantuinya.

"Krematorium," jawab Junhui. "Apa dia bekerja di krematorium?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Junhui menggeleng pelan. "Dia tinggal selamanya di krematorium. Dia meninggal. Kecelakaan pesawat itu membuatnya tewas. Kami sekeluarga sepakat untuk melakukan kremasi satu bulan setelah jenazahnya pulang."

Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Mingyu, Ia begitu terpukul dengan kepergian Jerry. Ia merasa bahwa dunianya selesai sampai di sini. Air matanya menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku merahasiakan ini darimu. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Aku tidak sengaja melihat foto-foto Jerry bersamamu di ponselmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu,"

Mingyu menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Pikirnya kacau. "Setidaknya, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari Jerry lewat dirimu. Setidaknya aku mencintai orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Jerry. Maaf, untuk hari ini, tolong izinkan aku untuk menganggap dirimu sebagai Jerry."

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

Dua bulan berlalu. Mingyu dan Junhui masih memiliki hubungan yang serius. Jika di lingkungan sekolah, Mingyu bertransformasi menjadi sosok guru Kim panutan bagi semua siswa siswinya. Dan jika di luar lingkungan sekolah, Mingyu tetaplah menjadi Mingyu. Seorang laki-laki yang amat sangat mencintai dan menjaga seorang Wen Junhui.

Tepat di hari ini, hari pembagian hasil nilai para siswa dan siswi di PLEDIS Art High School, katakanlah itu seperti pembagian raport sisipan, Mingyu memiliki rencana besar untuk merayakan terpilihnya Junhui sebagai penari terbaik semester ini di peringkat ke dua setelah Yao Ming Ming dari kelas 11-5 yang menduduki peringkat pertama.

Junhui menunggu kedatangan Mingyu di atap gedung sekolah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ia menggunakan waktunya untuk melatih gerakannya lagi. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan atau panggilan tidak terjawab dari Mingyu atau keluarganya.

Lalu, di mana Mingyu? Jawabannya adalah, Mingyu sedang mengumpulkan beberapa teman akrab Junhui. Teman yang paling Junhui percayai. Ada Wonwoo, Ming Ming, dan Minghao, untuk diajak menjadi saksi dari rencana Mingyu.

Menurut Junhui, Mingyu sangat sangat terlambat dari janji awal yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertemu di atap pukul 16.15, sementara sekarang sudah pukul 16.50. Siapa sangka di balik keterlambatan Mingyu saat ini akan menjadi hari yang berkesan bagi Junhui maupun Mingyu.

Tepat saat Junhui akan menelfon Mingyu, Mingyu datang dengan membawa sebuah kue tiramisu di tangannya. "Hai baby, selamat atas prestasinya. Aku turut bahagia meskipun kau tidak mendapatkan peringkat pertama".

Junhui tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang Mingyu lakukan dan atas semangat yang mingyu berikan untuknya. Mingyu memang tidak romantis seperti pasangan lainnya. Namun nyatanya Mingyu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuat Junhui terkesan dan bahagia. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

Mingyu berlutut di hadapan Junhui yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di atap. Ia menggenggam dan sesekali mengelus tangan Junhui.

"Aku memang bukan pria romantis. Aku memang tidak sesempurna ekspetasimu. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk menjadi pria yang kau harapkan,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Wonwoo, Ming Ming, dan Minghao datang dengan mengendap-endap. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah membawakan sesuatu yang Mingyu minta.

"Aku tahu, hubungan antara seorang guru dan seorang siswanya adalah hal yang tabu. Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak lebih kurang satu setengah tahun yang lalu sebelum aku menjadi guru di sekolah ini dan sampai sekarang tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui hubungan kita,"

"Maka dari itu, di sini, di hadapan tiga teman-temanmu yang sangat kau percayai untuk menjaga rahasiamu, aku akan menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kita memiliki hubungan yang spesial,"

Junhui membelalakkan matanya saat Mingyu menyebut tiga teman terpercayanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan melihat Wonwoo, Ming Ming dan Minghao tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka bertiga akan selalu menjaga rahasia Junhui dan guru Kim a.k.a Mingyu.

Mingyu bangkit dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil di tangan Wonwoo untuk diberikan kepada Junhui. "Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku setelah kau sudah cukup umur," ucapnya. Ia membuka kotak kecil itu. Di dalamnya terdapat satu pasangan cincin pesanan Mingyu dua bulan lalu.

Dunia terasa terhenti beberapa saat. Junhui tidak bisa untuk bilang tidak. Tengkuknya terasa tergelitik oleh semilir angin sore, bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara di telinganya mengatakan bahwa Junhui harus menerima ajakan menikah yang dilontarkan Mingyu untuk kedua kalinya

"Ya! Nikahi aku setelah aku cukup umur!"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Junhui. Setelah ia memasangkan cincin di jari manis Junhui, ia dengan sesegera mungkin memeluk Junhui dengan erat.

Sementara ketiga teman Junhui bersorak sorak. Ming Ming mengambil sebuah petasan dan menyalakannya. "CHUKKAE GURU KIM DAN JUNIE!"

Minghao yang sedari tadi bergelut dengan kamera yang ada di tangannya berhasil mengabadikan momen momen manis yang dilakukan gurunya dan sahabatnya. "Kapalku berlayar dengan indahnya," ucap Minghao.

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

Banyak dari siswi kelas 10 hingga kelas 12 yang pingsan saat mendengar berita bahwa guru terpopuler di sekolah mereka ternyata sudah bertunangan dengan salah satu warga sekolah. Banyak juga dari mereka yang menebak-nebak siapa orang yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan guru Kim.

Foto-foto guru Kim bersama sang tunangan sudah tersebar. Hanya saja, wajah guru Kim saja yang terlihat jelas di foto, sementara wajah sang tunangan guru Kim ditutupi dengan stiker di foto itu. Di banyak foto guru Kim dan tunangannya juga seperti itu.

Sementara Junhui, di depan para penggemar guru Kim, ia memasang tampang yang memiliki arti "Kau pasti patah hati kan mendengar berita itu. Aku selaku penggemarnya juga merasa patah hati. Aku penasaran siapa kekasihnya guru Kim", sedangkan di balik tampangnya itu, ia memiliki banyak sekali kalimat kalimat yang ia inginkan utarakan kepada para penggemar guru Kim, salah satunya seperti ini, "Aku rasa aku menang banyak dari kalian. Aku saja bisa menjadi tunangan guru Kim, masa kalian yang katanya perempuan bisa kalah, padahal aku ini laki-laki loh!"

Percayalah padaku bahwa di balik sifat manis Junhui, ia sebenarnya adalah siswa yang licik dan kejam. Ia tidak segan-segan untuk menertawakan salah seorang temannya atau bahkan mengejek temannya.

Sekali lagi, percalah padaku. Junhui adalah siswa yang licik dan kejam. Dan itu semua adalah didikan dari seorang Kim Mingyu, guru terpopuler di PLEDIS Art High School.

.

.: TBC or END :.

2K17 / 10 / 26 – 00.50 A.M.

.

Halu readernim, maaf karena saya membawa FF gyujun yang amat sangat tidak jelas ini (':

Jujur saya gabut (pake banget) ketika ngelanjutin ngetik ff ini (':

Saya bingung setengah mati :' tapi gimanapun juga, saya harus melanjutkan ff ini/? #apa sih

Sedikit curhat, saya kemarin kemarin udah ngetik ff gyujun, udah setengah jalan tapi tiba-tiba saya ga sengaja pencet tulisan delete :'

Dan fyi aja, saya ngetik ff ini di hp, dan rasanya itu capek :' capek fisik dan capek pikiran :'

Jadi, tolong jangan bash saya di kolom review, kalau mau bash saya silahkan lewat akun pribadi saya (bisa dilihat di bio)

Karena jujur ketika saya lihat satu review yang ngebash salah satu dari karya saya di sini, saya langsung down, ga bisa mikir lagi (maklum saya baperan, tapi saya pekaan kok :v)

(Nb. Menerima kritikan dan bacotan segala jenis apapun :v ntar saya bacain satu satu, setelah itu saya akan curhat dan nangis nangis ke author sebelah lol)

TERIMA KASIH DAN TERIMA AUTHOR SEBELAH (emoji lope lope)


End file.
